1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable connector for a lawn rake, and more particularly to an adjustable connector that has a simple structure to make manufacturing the adjustable connector easy.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional adjustable connector for a lawn rake substantially comprises a sleeve (50), a locking device, and a rake head (70) attached to the sleeve (50).
The sleeve (50) is tubular, is attached around a handle (80) of the lawn rake and has a sidewall (not numbered), two wings (52) and a through hole (502). The wings (52) extend down from the sidewall of the sleeve (50) in parallel and have a pin (522) and a front edge. The pin (522) is mounted transversely through the wings (52). The through hole (502) is defined transversely through the sidewall between the two wings (52).
The locking device is mounted between the two wings (52) and has a lever (60) and a compression clamp (62). The lever (60) is pivotally mounted between the wings (52) and has a proximal end, a distal end, a head and a handle. The proximal end is pivotally attached to the two wings (52) with the pin (522). The head is formed on the proximal end and is a cam. The compression clamp (62) is a parallelepiped, is mounted movably in the through hole (502), has a curved inner face and is clamped between the handle (80) and the head of the lever (60). The curved inner face of the compression clamp (62) corresponds to the handle (80).
The rake head (70) is attached to the front edge of the two wings (52) and a tine block and multiple flexible or semiflexible tines (72). The tine block is an elongated parallelepiped and has a front edge and a rear edge. The rear edge is attached to the front edge of the wings (52). The flexible or semiflexible tines (72) are mounted pivotally in the tine block and extend out from the front edge of the tine block.
The conventional connector attaches the rake head (70) to the handle (80) by pivoting the lever (60) essentially parallel to the handle (80) to push the compression clamp (62) tightly against the handle (80). The connector releases the handle (80) by pivoting the lever (60) away from the handle (80) to release the compression clamp (62) and removing the handle (80) from the sleeve (50). However, the locking device has at least two elements including the lever (60) and the compression clamp (62), and manufacturing and assembly of the lawn rack are not simple.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional adjustable connector for a lawn rake.